Dragons Brothers
by Akisa Akimune
Summary: They are ennemies. They are different as Moon and Sun, but yet... they're also brothers. Will the younger remember who he is and the older forgive the ones which almost destroy them?


_**The Dragons Brothers**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

In an ancient forest, far away from any city and people, a silver-haired man stood before 2 little boys. The children were afraid and the black haired of the 2 was crying softly in his brother neck, in the silence of the night.

"We don't need two monsters," said the man slowly, as if he wanted every word he told them to be forever marked in their heads.

"In fact, the world doesn't need you. You are useless," the man kept going talking, with a sickened tone.

"So make us a favor and die in this forest." the man finished with a crooked smile. At that, a magical circle appeared around him and the second after, he was gone from the two children's sight.

There was an eerie silence in the forest that made their spine cold. The older of the two boys held his younger brother in his arms and wiped his tears gently. "We need to get away from here, Wil. It's too dangerous to stay." the older said softly.

The little black-haired one nodded, but it was easy to say that he hadn't truly heard his brother. His eyes were foggy and distant when he got up and took his brother's hand in his.

The older tried to smile, but it seemed more like a grimace than anything else. What the older boy didn't say to his brother, Wil, is that this forest is the Death Forest, well known to kill every person that dared to enter in it without the permission of its master.

Their father had surely the right to enter, but them…?

In brief, nowhere else in the world was less safe.

_'We need to get out from this forest, to find food and people which will help us'_ was what the older thought.

And so, they walked in the darkness of the forest.

_**[0]**_

They were walking slowly when it happened: An enormous hole opened under their feet.

The younger was send to the dreamlands when he fell, and the other one hugged his left leg with a look of pain written on his face.

He gnashed and bit his lips so hard that blood flowed from it.

It's at that moment that his blood brother chose to wake up. The first thing he saw was blood. "Vali-nii?!" the little one whispered, "are you alright?" he said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Vali wanted to say that everything was alright, but what's the point saying that when it was false?

They were lost. They were starving. They were alone. He was hurt, and the worst of all this, they were in the Death Forest without the permission of its master.

Death was looming over them like a terrible upcoming storm that they couldn't ever dream of running away from.

The worstest in it all was the sense of being powerless that Vali couldn't stop.

He was... scared as hell.

...and so angry.

Their father had just... abandoned them. Like they were garbage or something like that... Vali vowed he'd make his father pay, well, if he'd ever live long enough to get his revenge.

A little voice made him notice that it was because of his brother that their father had abandoned them. All because his brother wouldn't accept to die and awaken his sacred gear with a dragon within it.

In this symphony of emotions, Vali chose the easiest to express.

Hatred.

With his hands, Vali harshly pushed his little brother on the ground. It was impossible to see his eyes, but his aura told what he was feeling. He clenched his fists and looked angrily at his little brother which understood nothing of what was happening.

"It's your entire fault we're here! I will never forgive you, Wil!" yelled Vali.

Yeah, it was HIS fault. It was because of him that their father abandoned them. It was because of him that his mother doesn't love him anymore. It was HIS fault.

"I HATE YOU!" Vali yelled and then he turned around and ran. He was deaf to his brother's shouts, insensible to his wounds and blind to everything around him. He only wanted to be alone and to cry his whole heart out.

Although, he was already crying with all his heart.

That's why he never saw it before he ran in it and fell on the ground. Vali slowly raised his eyes to see something that would mark his nightmares for his whole life.

A monster.

It had a body make of twisting, writhing vines. Only vines, but its eyes: they were made of obsidian, which shined under the moon's glow before it raised its giant arm and smash it against the earth.

To Vali, the monster was fast as lightning. He only had the time to close his eyes and make a silent cry escape his lips.

To Wil, the monster was slow as a slug.

Anyway, where the monster hit the ground was a crater.

On the other side of the glade, little Vali opened his eyes to see that he wasn't dead and that in fact he was in his little brother's arms.

A wave of emotions overflowed young Vali. At the beginning, he felt relieved, and a bit angry that his Ototou was stronger than him, but then he felt happy, and finally guilty. Wil, who he'd rejected him and screamed at, had still came to his rescue.

Despite all that, Vali didn't feel the need to thank him...

Oh, he was going to regret it so much.

But that, it's for another time.

The younger looked around them, all his sense alerted if the monster or anything like it would like to kill/eat them, with a look of exhaustion and asleep eyes. He noticed nothing except the strange silence here.

His tiredness was remarked by his brother who wanted to ask if he could do something for him.

"Wil-" Vali never ended his sentence because of his brother's finger on his lips. "Shh, otherwise it'll hear us," said his little brother with a little grimace.

So, they shut up, not daring moving on by fear of the monster. Sticking to one other to warm up them. It was at that moment that Vali noticed that his little brother in misfortune was shivering. Without a word, Vali took him in his arms and rubbed his back gently.

The crackling sound of heavy footsteps echoed nearby.

Both of the children jumped a bit when they heard that strange and loud noise. Wil rose his head up and looked around them before his panicked eyes fell on his brother's form. "Nii-san," he said as low as possible, "Did you hear that?" Said nii-san didn't answer and looked around, tense.

Other footsteps were heard, now nearer...

When Wil heard the second sound, he put his head in the crook of his brother's neck. At the same time, the older glared where the noise came from: the clearing they just ran off. What he saw in it frightened him inside out.

Under the Moonlight, countless monsters as the one they ran in started to get off from the trees.

_'They are moving on,'_ was the only thing the frozen kid could think. His heart started to play roll coaster and his hands became moist. _'Move, moron!' _and '_RUN!'_ were his primaries thought. But he couldn't do any things. He was terrified.

Another grim crack echoed in the silence.

This time, the noise was so big that it got out the kid of his torpor. He took his brother's hands in his and started to walk slowly, without making a noise. Everything could have been right if Wil didn't walk on a bough. Everything could have been right if that bough didn't crackled.

But it did.

And everybody and things heard that small crackle.

The monsters turned their heads towards them and the 2 brothers did the only thing they still could do. Running.

No really far from them, they could hear these things kept going following them.

So, Wil who knew that his brother was injured and couldn't keep going running for long, decided something.

His brother would live no matter what it would cost him.

After all, it was because of him they ended in this shit storm. So... "Dragon Boost," he murmured, not sure that it'd work but sure that he didn't have another choice. After all, they were in the monsters' den.

**[Partner,]** a deep voice said, **[You'll surely die.]**

[I know, Ddraig. Now, just shut up.] Wil answered; prying that the red dragon'd follow what he said and let him alone. It was better when he didn't hear a voice in his head saying things he didn't want to know. It was better when the dragon within him close his big mouth and just... let him alone.

**[Boost]**

Vali turned his head to him when he heard that. "What are you doing, bro?" he whispered with a hint of fear within his voice.

**[Boost]**

"I will build us a way out," Wil whispered back while he looked at the monsters around them.

The oldest glared at him like he was mad and frowned. But his younger brother continued to talk like he wasn't talking about a plan where there was highly chance he'd die. "I will make us a way, and nii-san, please, never stop running."

**[Boost]**

And so, the black-haired boy ran towards the monsters which didn't move when they were talking.

"ARGHH!" yelled Vali in frustration to always be the one who is protected, and then he ran towards his brother and the monsters.

During this time his brother, well, was acting like an annoying and prompt fly that attacked the monsters tirelessly.

You see, the behemoth were rather big and tall, so they were quite slow but with a lot of strength, unlike a little boy who became faster every 10 seconds.

In brief, there are a bunch of big things that are slow and which hit themselves while they were trying to hit a rapid little boy.

**[Boost]**

After that boost, a way was made for Vali to race in. He ran out of the glare with mixed feeling showed on his face, mainly anger and fear. On the other side, Wil smiled then flinched one moment, a moment that was enough for a monster to hit him in the stomach.

Wil was sent flying in the air and spited blood before another monster hit him. It was a bit like the monsters were playing ball or playing with their... food.

During this time, Vali had also a bad time. Firstly, he didn't see his brother coming from the glare and he was forced to keep running because of an enormous... thing with a lot of tooth.

Then, a lightning spared the thing and it was the last thing Vali saw, because he was hit by the shock wave.

_'I'm sorry, Wil.'_ was his last though.

During this time, our younger hero was treated as... well, a ball.

That's last several minutes before they let the unconscious boy fell on the ground.

They stood around him in a semicircle and raised their arms in the same time.

What little what left of the child was going to be squash without pity nor hesitation.

But suddenly; "Enough," murmured someone hid by darkness. That simple word was filled with such authority that anyone who hears that would follow this order.

And so, the monsters, a lot faster than they were before, bowed then disappeared in the forest.

After that, a figure got out from darkness and approached the boy covered by his blood. The figure placed its hand on Wil chest and grinned. "Hmmm... he is still alive..." he had a little laugh then he continued, "you're interesting, Sekiryuutei."

At two different places, 2 different men took in their arms 2 different children bounded by the red and silver string of Fate.

* * *

_**Thanks, GoldenApple, you were a big help with this.** _

_**So, bad, not bad, good?**_

_**In the second chapter, you want to see Vali or 'Issei' first?**_

_**-Akisa Akimune-**_


End file.
